


we'll be fine

by gin_daiquiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_daiquiri/pseuds/gin_daiquiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку Т5-32 (о.з.):<br/>1. Стайлз помнит свои прошлые жизни.<br/>2. Дерек/Стайлз. Реинкарнация, прошлые жизни, судьба всегда сводит их вместе, также участвует вся стая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be fine

**Сон первый (if it be your will).**

Рано или поздно какое-нибудь сверхъестественное дерьмо должно было случиться и с ним, именно так думает Стайлз, когда это случается в первый раз. Он просыпается на рассвете и долго лежит пытаясь вернуть дыхание в норму, ему кажется, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, лёгкие сжимаются, он старается сосредоточиться на выдохе, как научился, когда после смерти матери у него начались панические атаки.

Одна рука на груди, одна на животе, попытаться сделать глубокий вдох, выдохнуть используя грудные мышцы. Сердце под ладонью колотится как сумасшедшее, рука холодная и липкая, но он справляется.

После этого он лежит, стараясь вдыхать и выдыхать равномерно и глубоко, до самого рассвета.

Во сне он бежал, и страх заставлял его не оборачиваться, он спотыкался и ломал ветки, преграждавшие ему дорогу, но не оборачивался. Стайлз не мог объяснить откуда, также наверное чувствовал себя Орфей, но он  _знает_ , что не имеет права посмотреть назад. Поэтому Стайлз бежит. Он слышит голос, который пытается что-то ему сказать, но не разбирает слов, настолько громко стучит его сердце, он пытается вдохнуть, а потом падает и просыпается.

На этом моменте сон заканчивается, но он все еще чувствует боль в расцарапанных руках, хотя когда он смотрит на них - те свободны от ран. Стайлз всё ещё слышит оглушительный стук своего сердца, хотя то, что под его ладонью - бьется спокойно. Но хуже всего голос, он казался ему знакомым и, самое странное, родным. Словно, чтобы бы не было им произнесено, станет важным только от того, что сказано им.

***

 К тому моменту как звенит будильник, Стайлз уже спокоен, насколько это возможно. Он вспомнил весь прошлый вечер с того момента как пришел домой и услышал музыку. Отец слушал Леонарда Коэна, как каждое 18 декабря с момента смерти матери. Год или два назад, он рассказал, что они познакомились под Famous blue raincoat и первый раз танцевали под Tonight will be fine. Поэтому услышав " _you'd been to the station to meet every train and you came home without Lili Marlene_ ", Стайлз сразу ушел к себе, по опыту зная, что этот день они переживают по одиночке.

Он вспомнил, что засыпал под " _if it be your will to make us well_ ", доносившееся из гостиной, и решил, что тот знакомый голос во сне - это все таки Леонард, поэтому стоит перестать все анализировать и пойти поесть.

Позже, днем, во время тренировки, когда тренер кричал так, что Стайлз решил, что выделить деньги на рупор было самой страшной ошибкой предыдущего директора. Лучше бы живой уголок сделали, что ли. Он пробегал четвертый круг вокруг поля, когда пейзаж изменился, исчезли софиты и мягкая подстриженная трава под ногами, он снова в лесу, пытается убежать, проваливаясь в грязь и сбивая ветки. Необъяснимый страх снова сдавливает его легкие и он проваливается в темноту.

Взволнованный голос Скотта пробивается к нему, но Стайлз не понимает, что тот говорит, он лежит на поле, вокруг столпилась команда, свет режет глаза и Стайлз решает, что закрыть их будет хорошей идеей.

***

 - Стайлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя так попустительски относиться к своему организму? - мисс МакКолл пытается говорить нравоучительно, но звучит больше взволновано. - У тебя переутомление...

Она говорит что-то ещё, но Стайлз уже не слушает, отец стоит рядом с ними и он старается выглядеть бодрее, но судя по выражению лица шерифа, у него это не особо получается.

\- Ты все запомнил? - мисс МакКолл протягивает ему оранжевую баночку.

\- Все запомнил! Не смотрите на меня так, все в порядке, я просто немного устал, заигрался в Diablo, я должен был пройти тот уровень, понимаешь…

\- Сын, мы все поняли - голос отца звучит устало, но уже не так безнадежно как полчаса назад и Стайлз радуется своей маленькой победе.

 

**Сон второй (the keeper).**

Первое на что он обращает внимание - это саднящая боль в руках. Второе - это запахи, их много, и они настолько пропитали все вокруг, что Стайлз думает, что Скотту бы тут точно не понравилось.

Он слышит гул голосов, какие-то крики, язык на котором люди говорят ему незнаком. Стайлз оглядывается и понимает, что стоит в отдалении от площади, до отказа забитой народом. Его укрытие - знакомый лес, и сквозь просветы в ближайшем кусте он может рассматривать площадь, не боясь быть обнаруженным. Это важно, и это одна из тех вещей, о которых он  _знает_.

Раскинувшаяся перед ним картина, похожа на неудачный фильм о средневековье, люди одеты странно, а пахнут так, что, Стайлзу кажется, что даже трупы так не воняют, не то чтобы он видел так много разложившихся трупов в своей жизни, но он предполагает, что это так. Его укрытие находится недалеко от невысокого помоста, который огражден от толпы людьми, особое положение которых выдают разве что ножи за широкими поясами. "Стражники", так Стайлз называет их про себя.

И тут его взгляд привлекает человек в черных одеждах, который проходит через стражу, и медленно поднимается на помост, у него походка усталого, но уверенного в себе человека. Судья или палач, думает Стайлз, удивляясь тому, как четко сейчас чувствует, что все что происходит - это сон. Но в этот момент мужчина в черных одеждах поворачивается, из-под капюшона на толпу смотрит знакомое лицо и Стайлз видит, что это - его отец. 

Тот же, смотрит на людей на площади спокойным взглядом и люди замолкают, он обращается к ней на том же, незнакомом Стайлзу, языке пока к помосту подводят связанных друг с другом по рукам и ногам людей в оборванных одеждах. У Стайлза пересыхает во рту, когда среди заключенных он видит Бойда и Эрику, те выглядят напуганными и уставшими, и ещё немного больными.

В этот момент двое из стражников ведут к него отцу первого из связанных, у человека дергаются ноги и руки, он выглядит так словно танцует одному ему известный танец, его ставят на колени и кладут его голову на деревянный выступ. Стайлз знает, что должно произойти, и ему хочется отвернуться, не видеть, проснуться, но он не может, поэтому он стоит в своем укрытии и продолжает смотреть.

Он видит как отец громогласно обращается к толпе и та отвечает ему криками и возгласами.

Он видит как отец поднимает топор.

Он видит как переплетаются пальцы связанных друг с другом Бойда и Эрики.

Он слышит свист орудия, несмотря на оглушающие крики толпы.

Он видит руки своего отца, обагренные кровью.

Он видит слёзы в глазах Эрики.

Он видит как отец поднимает голову "танцевавшего" мужчины за волосы и показывает толпе.

Внезапно он чувствует влажное прикосновение к своей ладони, смотрит вниз и видит волка, который тычется носом ему в ладонь и тихо скулит. Стайлз не чувствует страха, потому что  _знает_ , этот волк не причинит ему вреда, поэтому он кладет ладонь ему на холку и возвращается взглядом к сцене.

Следующей стражники ведут Эрику, она идет уверенно и спокойно, в её глазах снова та сила, что когда-то, в мире Стайлза, заставила её вернуться в спортивный зал, чтобы взобраться на стену. Он переводит взгляд на Бойда, и в его глазах Стайлз не видит слез.

Стражники опускают Эрику на колени, а Стайлз внезапно чувствует тепло чужих рук на плечах, его разворачивают и обнимают, крепко прижимая его лоб к чужой груди. Он закрывает глаза, чужое дыхание успокаивает, под пальцами он чувствует мягкую шерсть волка. Он в безопасности. Звук, который издает топор соприкоснувшись с деревянной поверхностью, заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть. Руки сжимают его сильнее, а волк скулит. Стайлз поднимает голову, и видит Дерека, когда тот наклоняется к нему, и говорит что-то. Стайлз не знает этого языка, но понимает, что Дерек обещает, что все будет хорошо. И когда тот прижимается губами к его лбу, чтобы закрепить обещание, Стайлз просыпается.

***

 Когда днем, Эрика подходит к нему, чтобы узнать идет ли он на тренировку сегодня, Стайлз не может найти в себе сил посмотреть ей в глаза, поэтому выдавливает улыбку и смотрит ей в вырез. Он боится снова увидеть в её глазах слезы.

\- Стайлз? - Эрика явно удивлена его молчанием.

\- А, что? Прости я задумался немного. - Стайлз делает свой голос настолько бодрым, что даже сам понимает, что немного сфальшивил.

\- Я спросила не сможешь ли ты подвезти меня на сегодняшнюю тренировку? - Эрика упирает одну руку в бок и пытается поймать его взгляд.

Естественно Стайлз говорит нет, и сославшись на плохое самочувствие сбегает.

Приходя вчером домой, он уже жалеет о своем решении. Отец явно решил позаботиться о его здоровье своими методами и собирается жарить стейки. Когда шериф берет в руки нож, чтобы разрезать кусок сырого мяса, Стайлзу срочно хочется стать вегетарианцем, вступить в Гринпис, в общем сделать что-то, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этого. Ему мерещатся капли крови на руках отца и желудок скручивает спазмом.

Пережив ужин Стайлз сидит за компьютером и пытаясь не заснуть, читая выданные гуглом статьи про сновидения, ловит себя на мысли, что он никогда не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, как в руках Дерека в том сне. Эта мысль непривычная, но честная. Дерек. Стайлз повторят его имя про себя несколько раз и чувствует как успокаивается.

Он просыпается ночью лицом на клавиатуре, у него болит голова и все тело, в особенности руки. Стайлз встает, переодевается в пижамные штаны и ложится в кровать. Он проваливается в сон сразу же, как только голова касается подушки.

 

**Сон третий (reaching for the moon).**

Стайлз слышит музыку, во всем его теле невероятная лёгкость, словно случилось что-то очень хорошее, как мамин лимонный пирог, как тот день, когда они со Скоттом пускали воздушных змеев в парке. Он открывает глаза и все, что он может сказать, это "О. Мой. Бог."

Все что происходит вокруг него, похоже на ожившую иллюстрацию Джона Хелда. Комната полна людей и дыма, он слышит знакомый смех и пытается отыскать его обладателя. И видит Лидию, она сидит на невысоком стуле, скрестив ноги и смеется, откидывая голову. Её волосы того же цвета, что и в привычном ему мире, но здесь они коротко подстрижены и уложены волнами, её губы алые, а её платье переливается золотыми брызгами, Стайлз смотрит на неё и думает, что ни разу не видел её настолько счастливой. В этот момент его влюбленность, окончательно превращается в такую особенную нежность, которую можно испытывать только к тем, кто никогда тебе не принадлежал.

Он вглядывается в окружающих его людей и видит Скотта и Эллисон, и думает, что есть все таки вещи которые не меняются, женский голос поет " _the moon and you appear to be so near and yet so far from me_ " эти двое танцуют и да, они выглядят как Скотт и Эллисон.

Неподалеку он видит Эрику, Бойда и Айзека, они стоят у стола с напитками яростно о чем-то спорят. Эрика зло выдыхает дым в лицо Бойду, а потом улыбается. Айзек здесь меньше похож на побитого щенка, в его поведении проскальзывает горделивость богача и заметно, что в этом сне, все их жизни сложились по-другому.

Стайлза охватывает странное чувство, словно его сердце сжала чья-та мягкая лапа, к горлу подступает что-то горькое и ему хочется сбежать. Что-то похожее он чувствовал в день когда они разобрались с Джерардом, когда он стоял в тени Скотта и думал, что почему-то чудеса всегда случаются с кем-то другим, не с ним. Никогда с ним.

Он разворачивается и уходит, ему нужно на балкон, и это снова та вещь, которую он  _знает_. Он первый раз в этом доме, но ноги ведут его сами, словно он жил здесь достаточно долго, чтобы начать ориентироваться даже с закрытыми глазами.

Свежий воздух оглушает его, он жадно хватает его ртом, упираясь руками в широкие мраморные перила.

\- Стайлз? - знакомый голос окликает его, он поворачивается на звук и просыпается.

***

Этот сон снится ему уже неделю, и Стайлзу кажется, что он сходит с ума. Статьи которые выдает ему гугл совершенно бесполезны, он не хочет вдаваться в теории Юнга, он не хочет слышать про "нерешенные проблемы", потому что с ним происходит что-то совершенно иное. Иногда, когда он смотрит на Лидию, на мгновение он видит золотые искры её платья-из-сна.

Он не ходит на тренировки, потому что боится того, что может произойти когда он увидит всю стаю вместе. Он думает, что нужно бы сходить к Дитону, этот странный ветеринар точно должен иметь объяснение тому, что с ним творится. Но Скотт с момента расставания с Эллисон не покидает клиники, а говорить ему об этом, Стайлз не хочет. Поэтому он ищет новые способы не спать: он упивается кофе, повышает дозу аддеролла, не принимает его, умывается холодной водой, пробует все способы, указания на которые находит в интернете, ну может за исключением наркотиков, но все равно засыпает и снова и снова слышит как Элла поет "the moon and you appear to be so near and yet so far from me", когда слышишь мелодию каждый день рано или поздно все равно её прогуглишь. Его разрывает между желанием узнать, кто окликает его в конце сна, и страхом узнать это, потому что, он уже знает ответ, но он не уверен готов ли он к нему.

 

**Сон четвертый (hit the ground and run).**

В этот раз сон начинается там, где закончился предыдущий, Стайлз стоит упираясь побледневшими пальцами в перила и когда слышит голос, он решает не поворачиваться. Он не вздрагивает, когда сильные и горячие руки берут его в охапку со спины и прижимают к чужому телу. Ему бы надо возмутиться, вырваться, но Стайлз думает, что это сон, все это нереально, поэтому один раз можно не сражаться. И закрывает глаза, расслабляясь в чужих руках, не думая, не анализируя. Он просто стоит и получает свою дозу объятий, которая ему точно полагается, после всего того дерьма, что случилось с ними за последние полгода.

Он боялся этого и одновременно ждал, он боялся, что если это случится ещё раз, ему не захочется просыпаться, ему захочется остаться здесь, в мире, котором всё сложилось по-другому. И ждал, потому что нет ни одного человека, который бы не ждал любви, которая просто есть, за которую не нужно сражаться и ждать, когда все просто, вам суждено быть вместе и вы есть.

Но стоит ему развернуться в обнимающих его руках, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с человеком, чье имя он не произносит, сон меняется. Он больше не играет главной роли, теперь он может только наблюдать. И момент пропадает. Это больше происходит не с ним, а с кем-то другим.

Он смотрит на с непривычно одетого себя-из-сна, стоящего в объятиях Дерека, и что-то между ними двумя есть такое, что Стайлз чувствует себя лишним. Он видит, что в этом мире, на лице у Дерека появляется улыбка, не оскал, не ухмылка, а простая улыбка, пальцы нежно касаются скул его-из-сна, и это выкручивает Стайлза изнутри. Это не его мир, но ему хотелось бы, чтобы это стало не сном, а его реальностью. Поэтому он думает про отца, вжимает ногти в ладони, уходит с балкона, и теперь он становится одним из тех, кто может рассказать историю о войне. Он бродит по дому до тех пор пока не просыпается.

***

 Утром он садится в джип и приезжает к сгоревшему дому Хейлов. Он слишком устал, чтобы анализировать даже собственные действия, поэтому он выходит из машины, поднимается по ступеням и садится на крыльцо, прижимаясь затылком к нагретому солнцем дереву. Ему кажется, что он погружен в стазис, последний сон высосал из него все силы и он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, где взять новые. Поэтому он сидит на тёплых досках, пытаясь сосредоточится на собственном дыхании, вместо воспоминаний обо сне. Когда он открывает глаза, перед ним стоит Дерек. Обычный хмурый Дерек, не имеющий ничего общего с Дереком-из-сна, тот, с которым в этом мире у Стайлза нет никакого будущего, поэтому Стайлз снова закрывает глаза.

\- Ты не ходишь на тренировки - голос Дерека раздается словно из-под слоя воды.

\- Извини, чувак, никак не получается, но думаю вы и без меня хорошо справляетесь с этими вашими, как их там Питер называет? "Забегами по пересеченной местности"? - Стайлз улыбается, но продолжает сидеть с закрытыми глазами.

\- Ты что решил поддержать Скотта в его любовной тоске?

Стайлз смеется, представляя как он носит Скотту бутерброды, пока тот "сторожит сон Эллисон", или Стайлз с помпонами, такая одинокая группа поддержки для неудачников... В момент, когда он придумывает ещё какой-нибудь способ поддержки Скотта, Дерек хватает его за воротник и поднимает, прижимая к стене. Он говорит или рычит, Стайлз плохо понимает, что происходит, потому что это уже становится дурной традицией, он видит лицо Дерека-из-сна, воздух становится холоднее и на мгновение он снова оказывается на том балконе. Когда перед глазами проясняется, Стайлз рассматривает подбородок Дерека непозволительно долго не предпринимая никах телодвижений. Он думает, что нет, даже если его сны, это его прошлые жизни, то в этот раз ничего не выйдет, видимо его прошлая ипостась кого-то убила, возможно это была чья-то любимая собака, потому что в этом мире чудеса, он имеет в виду хорошие чудеса, положительные, как в Диснеевских фильмах, стабильно проходят мимо него. Стайлз устал, он так чертовски устал, ему хочется постоять так ещё немного, чувствовать дыхание Дерека на своем лице, ощущать тепло его тела и ни о чем не думать, просто стоять, попасть в стазис в таком положении, лет на тридцать. Но Стайлз не может себе этого позволить, поэтому он отталкивает Дерека, удивляясь тому как легко у него это вышло, и идет к джипу. Никто не останавливает его, и он надеется, что то, что он сейчас чувствует, это не сожаление.

***

 Дерек садится на крыльце, невольно принимая ту же позу, что и Стайлз несколько минут назад. Он думает о том, почему он всегда проигрывает все свои сражения, он помнит мягкие волосы Лоры, и как её слезы намочили ему футболку, он помнит как шептал, что никто больше не причинит им боли, как он просил у неё прощения, но он забывает цвет её глаз, забывает улыбку матери, забывает Питера, который был до всего этого. Ему кажется, что и за это он должен просить о прощении. "Простите меня за то, что у меня никогда не получалось никого спасти".

Сейчас ему хочется догнать мальчишку, выбить из него правду, ему хочется помочь, хочется спрятать его от всего, что может причинить ему боль, но Дерек знает, что это снова будет тем обещанием, которое он не сможет выполнить.

В последнее время его не оставляет ощущение, словно что-то должно случиться, что-то важное, но он уже не тешит себя надеждой, что это будет что-то хорошее. Поэтому он остается на крыльце и сидит так до тех пор пока окружающую тишину не разрывает звонок телефона.

 

**Сон пятый (a kiss to build a dream on).**

Стайлз снова в том сне, он лежит на кровати и слушает свое дыхание, он не знает почему, но это важно. Вот прямо сейчас ему очень важно знать, что он жив.

Кровать под ним прогибается, а рядом ложится Дерек-из-сна, он обхватывает Стайлза поперек живота, прижимаясь грудью его спине и Стайлзу кажется, что кто-то просто издевается над ним, это какой-то квест, проверка, сможет ли он выжить если кидать его из мира, в котором возможно такое, обратно, туда, где у него нет ни единого шанса. Снова.

В этот раз он не помнит как заснул, он не помнит почти ничего, после того как открыл дверь в дом. Сейчас он лежит на кровати, ощущая тепло исходящее от Дерека и чувствуя движение его грудной клетки. В этом сне другая музыка, она звучит тише, но Стайлз всё равно слышит слова. "Give me a kiss before you leave me and my imagination will feed my hungry heart, leave me one thing before we part". И Стайлз забывает зачем ему нужно возвращаться.

***

 Дерек поднимает трубку и слышит срывающийся голос Скотта, его почти не слышно потому что на заднем фоне звучит сирена скорой помощи.

\- Стайлз, он… Слушай, ты можешь приехать в больницу? Я не знаю, никто не говорит что с ним, вроде огнестрельное, но я не знаю, тут так много крови. Ты можешь приехать? Просто, Дерек, ты можешь укусить его, если все совсем плохо?

\- Скоро буду.

Дерек выключает телефон и бежит к Камаро, он думает: "Только не снова, только не это".

***

Стайлз чувствует себя счастливым, как в самый первый раз, когда он попал в этот сон. В первый раз, наверное за последние полгода, ему не надо ни о чем волноваться, никого спасать, он может просто лежать и быть счастливым. Он не один. Стайлз закрывает глаза.

***

 Дерек стоит у больницы и пытается почувствовать где сейчас находится Скотт.

\- Говорят, этот парень сбежал из тюрьмы и приехал отомстить шерифу, этот псих поджидал в доме и выстрелил в первого, кто вошел, а это был сын шерифа…

Голос медсестры раздражает Дерека, ему хочется вцепится зубами ей в глотку, чтобы она заткнулась. Но в момент, когда он почти готов сделать это, его хватает за локоть Скотт.

\- Пуля прошла навылет, его сейчас оперируют, но…

\- Я останусь тут - перебивает его Дерек. - Я прослежу.

***

 Стайлзу кажется, что он про что-то забыл, поэтому он осторожно выскользает из-под обнимающей его руки, встает и выходит из комнаты. Он идет и его ноги приводят его на знакомый балкон и он вспоминает. 

Это не параллельные миры, не сумасшествие, не сны, это - воспоминания. Этот мир не его больше, они уже умерли здесь, всё закончилось. Он чувствует слёзы на своем лице и просыпается.

***

 Стайлз просыпается на больничной кровати, он смотрит на капельницу и пытается понять какого черта он здесь забыл. Он поворачивает голову и у другой руки он видит лицо Дерека, тот спит и вот прямо сейчас Стайлз решает не думать, он протягивает руку и обводит пальцами его скулу. Он знает, что верить во всякие вещи типа "суждено быть вместе" это глупо, очень глупо, но ему хочется.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза и хватает его за запястье, Стайлзу становится немного страшно, немного, скорей всего потому что его накачали обезболивающими. Но Дерек смотрит на него минуту, а потом закрывает глаза и прижимается губами к его пальцам, и Стайлз пропускает вдох. А когда Дерек нависает над ним и целует, вылизывает его рот, проводит большими пальцами по вискам и шепчет: "Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо", Стайлз думает, что сейчас он готов поверить в "суждено быть вместе", в Диснеевские сказки и во всё что угодно.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Музыка к первому сну:  
> Leonard Cohen - Tonight will be fine  
> Leonard Cohen - Famous blue raincoat  
> Leonard Cohen - If it be your will
> 
> 2\. Музыка ко второму сну:  
> Bonobo – The Keeper (Banks Remix)
> 
> 3\. Музыка к третьему сну:  
> Ella Fitzgerald - Reaching For The Moon
> 
> 4\. Музыка к четвертому сну:  
> Lizz Wright – Hit The Ground
> 
> 5\. Музыка к пятому сну:  
> Louis Armstrong – A Kiss To Buid A Dream On


End file.
